


【锤基】意外之喜

by ZYL1988



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 01:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20899565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZYL1988/pseuds/ZYL1988
Summary: “我一个人就很好，不需要愚蠢的Alpha介入我的人生。”↪“还好我IQ135……不蠢。”【先Do后Love】





	【锤基】意外之喜

要说Thor Odinson人生20年里最倒霉的一天是什么时候，那一定就是今天。

在下午六点前，一切都好好的，临近毕业，又拿到了驾照，开着家里的限量超跑约了心仪的系花。

多么完美的一切。

直到撞上了一辆SUV的尾巴，赔了一大笔钱，之后十五分钟内接到父亲秘书打来的电话-公司破产了，Odin被罢职。

他赶回家里时，法院的人来清点财产，房子车子全被收了，而这些还不足以抵十分之一的罚款。

一天之内，从海边的豪华别墅搬到了下城区筒子楼不到四十平方的出租屋，即便如此，他们还不够钱交全部的房租……

Thor给每一位朋友打了电话，希望他们能帮助他，可惜，没有一个人愿意出于援手。

Odin和Frigga倒是没有Thor那么无法接受，只是面带愁容收拾东西而已。

当躺在硬到像地板，还没他身高长的床上时，Thor还是不相信的。

当Frigga身上穿的不再是高定的衣服而是批发的那种过时衣服时，当Odin身上穿的不再是精致的西装而是同样批发的那种普通衣服。

Thor知道，他家是真的破产了，真的穷到房租水电费都交不起的地步。

三天后，Thor认清现实，曾经潇洒的过往已经过去，他不能再继续败家了。

好在他不是只懂吃喝玩乐的富家公子，念书时他可从来都是好学生，以优异成绩准备毕业的Thor找到了一份薪资较高的工作。

“新人自我介绍。”

周一入职时，和Thor一起的还有十二位实习生，按照惯例，先是开了会，然后新人介绍。

Thor绝大部分的注意力都放在了坐在主位上的人。

他的顶头上司居然就是前段时间和他发生了交通事故的车主。

Loki假笑着听完新人介绍后，公式化添了几句话，然后散会。

“那个Thor Odinson也是实习生？”Loki捏了捏眉头，本来以为这辈子都不会再见到的，这要命的巧合。

“是还在实习期的正式员工。”Daisy把刚刚的会议报告递给Loki，补充道，“除了他之外，其他都是实习期一年的学生。”

“知道了，你去忙吧。”Loki拿着报告走近办公室，不知是心理作用还是摆放的位置太显眼，他第一眼就看到了前几天去修车，店里送的花盆。

想起这个，心里还是有点生气的。

说不上斥巨资，只是比预算多了一点钱，买了辆喜欢的车。配置和车型都很喜欢，也很适合他，提车上路那天，被追尾了。

后保险杠，整个尾巴都被撞坏了，气归气，但他不是不讲理的人，只要对方好好道歉，反正他有保险，也不用全款赔付。

万万没想到，撞他的是个毛头小子，连句道歉都没有，直接给了他一张支票……

他只想当场报警，让警方处理这件事情。原本打算私了的缘故是觉得报警太麻烦，没想到对方那么过分，做错事情了连道歉都没有，只想用钱摆平。

更没想到的是，看上去像暴发户的Alpha，竟然会和他成为同事？？？

Loki郁闷的同时，还有另一个人也在郁闷。

肇事车主，Thor Odinson。

他很无奈，真的，从车祸现场时他就知道对方是个难缠的，没想到有一天难缠的车主会成为他的顶头上司。

明明给钱就能解决的事情，非要一个道歉……要不是不想去警局，真的应该报警。

最后，他在财产被冻结前给对方转了一笔能买下那辆车的钱，他才肯罢休。

Loki很忙，除了周一的开会Thor能看到他外，其他时间连影子都看不到。

Thor的直系上司不是Loki，他的直系上司的上司的上司的上司才是Loki，所以工作上也没交集。

周一开会是规定，无非就是报告上个星期的工作和这个星球的计划，周六有团建，是AA制，想去的人就报名，不想去的人就正常休息。

Loki每次都会参加，Thor没有钱……

但，意外总是难免的，哪怕你是局外人也很难避免不被火星烧到。

那是Thor入职后的第三个月，他已经熟悉了工作，也和同事处的愉快，习惯了没有钱的生活，也习惯了受气的日子。

一通电话，改变了他的生活轨迹，但那时他并不知道，这通电话也改变了他的人生。

“如果你还在公司，请你马上到我的办公室，要快点……”

那是Loki的专线电话，而他的声音没有平常会议上的冷静，不带感情，添上了急迫与颤抖。

Loki Laufeyson有句话在办公室里流传着-能在上班时间完成的工作就不要浪费时间加班。

所以，下班时间跑得最快的就是他。

距离下班时间已经过了半个小时，他是因为发……⇔情期提前，不想顶着帐篷和浑身信息素到处走才在办公室里冷静的。

Thor犹豫了一下，还是出去了。

“你到底在挣扎什么？你迟早会开门的，不如提早享受快感，快开门，你个＊子。”

Thor打算敲门的手停在了半空中，他直接推开了门，这是他第一次进Loki的办公室。

正在踹门的Alpha听到动静回了头，Thor闻到一股清甜的西瓜味，那是Omega的信息素。

“你想我把你打出去还是让警察带你走？”Thor活动了一下腕骨，随即散发出暴戾的信息素。

对方脸色变了，大约是明白自己打不过Thor，万一进警察局吃亏的是他，骂骂咧咧的走开了。

Loki的办公室有三间房子，一间是他的休息室，一间是小型的会议室，然后就是大厅。

Omega的信息素对正在生理期的Alpha来说无疑时行走的＊药，Thor捂着口鼻敲了敲会议室的门，他也不知道Loki怎么了，万一死了就不好了。

“总监？”Thor敲了敲门，试探性喊了句。

门从里面被推开，更加浓郁的信息素扑鼻而来，作为一个成年Alpha，再加上刚刚听到的话，想必是Omega热潮期来了，那个Alpha想乘人之危。

Thor想离开已经来不及了，迷糊状态的Omega缠着他就往小房间里去，同样也在热潮期的Alpha也开始不受控。

Alpha想着，大概谁来Loki都会和人家睡，只是不甘于刚刚那个Alpha的龌龊举动，像他这个年纪的Omega大概阅A无数吧，多一个少一个都一样。

为了以防Loki清醒后误会是自己q⇔⇔j了他，Thor打开了录音，他知道Loki这张嘴有多能说，他可不想背负一个q⇔⇔jOmega的罪名。

Alpha推开了Omega，下一秒，Omega就又缠了上来，嘴里念叨这什么，却没有下一步行动，只是亲吻着Alpha的腺体。

两把燃着火星的干柴相遇会产生烈火。

Thor把两个人的衣物扔在一边，推到Loki，扑＊ii了上去……说出来也不怕被笑话，活了这么多年，他连带颜色的动作片都没看过。

面对那粉色带着露水的花蕊，他……不知道该直接进去还是先要做什么。

“啊！！”

Omega的惨叫令Alpha停了下来，Loki眼眶红得像兔子，浑身都在抖，连信息素都变得微苦。

Thor试着出来，换来的是更惨烈的尖叫，他也疼得厉害，无计可施便一股脑全进去了。

Loki晕了。

Thor咬了Loki的腺体逼迫Omega醒过来，他好像，犯了个很大的错误。

“你……为什么没有和其他的Alpha……”

“我一个人也能生活得很好，为什么需要愚蠢的Alpha介入我的人生。”

这大概是Loki唯一一句清醒时也会说的话。

“现在停下也来不及了对不对？”Thor像是在和Loki说话，也像在告诉自己。

“我好像，也是愚蠢的Alpha，用愚蠢的思想没经过你的同意介入了你的生活。”

事实证明，一个错误发生后还能发生更糟糕的错误。比如说，Thor顺着迷迷糊糊的Loki彻底标记了他。

这里有多少是本能，有多少是私心，只有Thor Odinson知道。

Loki感觉枕头变硬了，怎么像人一样？？睁开眼睛一看，这不就是一个大活人吗？

“你为什么会在这里？你对我做了什么？”Loki一脚把Thor踹下床，浑身酸痛的感觉和某处的刺痛感提示Loki发生了什么。

Thor在熟睡中被踢醒，耳边还有Loki发怒的质问，有一瞬间的迷糊。

“你q＊＊j我？”Loki不可置信地捂着自己的腺体，那里都肿成一大块了，还有Alpha的味道。

“我要去告你，你就等着吃官司吧！”Loki裹着被子准备离开去找手机报警，Thor预料中的一幕发生了，他打开了录下的音频，瞬间，Loki就僵在了原地。

不是Thor的错，是自己死缠着人家的……这个认知让Loki双腿一软，直接瘫坐在地上。

回忆如潮水般涌来，昨天临下班前，设计部的经理来找他，说是得了好茶叶……他没多想，就泡来和他一起喝了一杯。

那里面一定放了其他东西，他喝下不久浑身燥热，精神恍惚，头晕目眩，意料到会发生什么的他去了会议室，比起失身，丢脸算什么。也不知道打了多少个电话求救，他的下属们全都准时下班了，最后是谁……一个茶味的Alpha。

“我会负责的，真的。”

“我不需要。”Loki从地上起来，转身把皱巴巴的衣服穿上，用一如既往的冷淡语气说，“这件事情怪我，你就当什么都没发生吧。至于标记，我会去医院的。”

“Loki……摘除标记对你身体不好。”Thor也在穿衣服，听到Loki这么说，心里一惊。

“别多事，小子。”Loki瞟了Thor一眼，看了看电子表的时间，还没到上班时间。

“收拾好自己离开我的房间，别被其他人知道。”

Loki换脸的速度让Thor有了很深刻的印象，从刚开始的怒气到知道真相时的冷漠，这来回也就不到两分钟。

“不能和我试试吗？我……”

“如果你把我送去医院而不是顺着我，或许我会考虑。”

言下之意，Thor明白。

三天后，Loki把手术报告发给了Thor，这张纸能证明，Loki Laufeyson不是Thor Odinson的Omega。

两个星期后，Loki辞职，据可靠消息，董事会把他的分红提高百分之二十都没能留住他。

所有高层都不知道，对这份工作比董事长还上心的Loki为什么忽然辞职，要说跳槽就算了，问题是，就像消失在这座城市一样 。

得知Loki辞职的Thor上班就像躯壳一样，打不起精神，做什么错什么。

“去给大家买点饮品吧，这几天你先在家休息，这种状态怎么上班。”

莫名失了魂的Alpha拿着钱下楼买饮品，回来时收拾了下东西提前下班。

他的脑子一片空白，如同行尸走肉一样在马路上走着，差一点点被车撞的时候，有人从后面拉了他一把。

看到Odin那一刻，他的脑子才恢复了正常状态。

“Father？你怎么会在这里？”Thor回头看了看马路，心有余悸，万一被撞了，那就下辈子再见了。

“过马路别走神。”Odin也同样后怕，要不是刚巧碰到，Thor就进医院了。

“不过，你们穿的……”Thor皱眉看着Odin这一身私人订制的衣服和Frigga的高定。

他有种不太好的预感。

“额……咳咳咳，那个，我们回去再说。”

原来，Odin没有破产，这一切都是他演的，为的就是激发Thor的责任心，好让他改一改有个好脑子却游手好闲不务正业的毛病。

顺便让他看清，他所谓的好朋友，不过是觊觎他金钱的混蛋。

再顺便让他知道，赚钱不容易，别总乱花钱，要懂得合理安排。

事情讲清楚后，他们搬回了别墅，离开了筒子楼。

Thor按Odin的计划，从基层开始，一步步慢慢来。

难得的，Thor没有反抗，也不是很开心，Odin把Thor的行为态度归类为被欺骗后的成长。

他看不见会议上的假笑，听不见清冷的声音，也无法再看看那样媚态的他，再听他软软的声音。

他得到过最好的，其他人便再也入不了他的眼。

他可能没办法忘记那一晚，也没办法忘记恼羞成怒的他转瞬冷漠淡然的样子。

Loki Laufeyson，成为了Thor Odinson的朱砂痣。

他哪里有那么难对付，可能性格有点执拗，有着自己的道理，这并非什么坏事。

对待下属一视同仁，那个周六的团建也是他发起的，曾和老员工聊过这个，老员工告诉他，这是Loki认为能降压的方式。老是待在办公室里，太阳都很少见，工作压力又大，不去放松放松身心会憋出毛病的。

原本都是Loki出的钱，后来他们觉得这样不好，就有了AA制。

他远比看上去的还要温和，可惜他没有机会深入了解真实的Loki。

若相遇时他能成熟点，或许能给这位年长七岁的Omega留个好印象。

“听你父亲说，你自己开了家钢琴培训班？我也挺喜欢钢琴的，一直想考五级。”Wally给自己的相亲对象倒了杯茶，他对这位黑发Omega印象还不错，斯斯文文的，举手投足也很令人舒服。

“他有没有告诉你，我有两个孩子？”

Wally的面部表情以肉眼可见的速度发生了变化，他很惊讶。

“而且我被标记过，做了手术，对身体有些副作用。”黑发Omega把最不堪的经历再次讲述出来，“我父亲隐瞒了你这些事情，我很抱歉，浪费了你的时间。”

Wally缓过来后笑了笑，“这没什么的，Loki。我并没有很在意你被标记过，或者我们不能有个孩子，对我而言，互相喜欢比什么都重要。”

Loki眼里闪过一丝惊喜，回给Wally一抹浅笑，点点头。

他被Laufey逼着相亲，每见一位相亲对象，都会先坦白这两点。

几乎所有人都不介意他有两个孩子，也不介意不能再有孩子，但，他们都介意他被标记过。

“你是第一个不介意我被标记过的Alpha。”

“我们都曾真心爱过别人，这真的不算什么。”Wally对Loki的好感没有因为这个减弱，反而因为Loki的诚实增加。

吃过饭之后，Wally提出和Loki去接他的孩子们，在路上买了一些小孩子喜欢的甜品。

六岁的两兄妹手拉着手从校园里走出来，见到Loki时激动地跑过来抱着他喊爸爸。

Wally把吃食给了Jormungand和Magni，孩子们礼貌的道谢后看了看Loki答不答应才接了过去。

Wally不禁好奇Loki曾经的Alpha是怎么的人物，从两个孩子的脸庞能看出这位Alpha是金发蓝眼，长相偏上的Alpha。

同时也为Loki抱不平，生是他生养是他养，孩子们外形上却更像另一位父亲。

“Papa，你要让刚刚那个叔叔做我们的父亲吗？”回家的路上，Jormungand坐在后排问。

Loki从后视镜上看着小女儿亮晶晶的眼睛，又瞄了一眼和蛋糕作战的大儿子。

“也许？我也不知道，你们不喜欢那个叔叔吗？”

“只要对Papa好的人我们都喜欢。”Magni举着小叉子，歪着身子看他爸爸的后脑勺，“Papa，今天吃什么？”

“Jor你想吃什么？”

“我想吃炸鸡，你呢？”

“我想吃小羊排，再来点沙拉，还有冰淇淋，草莓味那种。”

“那我要巧克力味的。”

“Hey，小鬼们，我可没答应给你们吃冰淇淋。”Loki忍不住打破孩子们的幻想，兄妹俩对视一眼，由妹妹发言，“那Papa你吃，然后给我们咬一口就好了，我们不贪心的，对吧，哥哥？”

“对对对，咬一口，一口。”

趁着红灯，Loki回头看着他排排坐的两个孩子，那期待冰淇淋的眼神逗笑了他，“那就听你们的，一口。”

Magni准备给Loki来个吻，然而，他没擦干净的嘴巴遭到了Loki的嫌弃。

Jor当场笑出了声，Magni又勺了一口蛋糕，嘴巴上的奶油更多了，报复性的，啵唧了一口嘲笑他的妹妹。

Loki把纸巾递过去时，不禁产生了很满足的幸福感。

“好久不见。”

机场内，下了飞机的乘客，有些独自一人，有些寻找接机的朋友或亲人，有些两两作伴。

“这次要来多久？我们有两三年没见了吧？”Fandral接过Thor手里其中一个行李箱，往外走。

“快的话一两年，久的话四五年，Odin让我从管理这里的分公司开始。”Thor搭上了好友的肩，在飞机上待了十几个小时，骨头都快散架了。

“那我是没法收留你了。”Fandral放在兜里的手机震动，是他妻子打来的电话。

“五点半？额……应该可以……那你订位置吧，嗯，Thor不忌口……好的，爱你，待会见。”

“我要去接Ampol，他母亲认为孩子多接触艺术有好处，今年一月份就给他报了个钢琴培训班。”

“这孩子像他妈，艺术细胞不错。”

Thor就这样听着Fandral秀了一路他和Sigern多恩爱，他孩子有多听话聪明。

这是一家四层楼的培训机构，有专门的休息室和等候室，临近下课，有不少的家长来接孩子。

Fandral去偷看Ampol弹琴，Thor在等候室里有些无聊，便四处走动走动。

Ampol在三楼，Thor也上了三楼，这里有很多转角，一眼望不到底，课室外的走廊有几个家长，许是来听听自家孩子的弹琴声。

转了两个转角，终于来到尽头，这栋建筑的地理环境很好，周围都有学校，也就注定生意不会差。

楼下的空地有些运动设施和小孩子玩的滑滑梯跷跷板之类的，还有些花花草草。

“叔叔你在做什么？”

Thor闻声回头，说话的是个六七岁的小孩，这不是什么奇怪的事情，学钢琴的小孩子多数都是这个年纪。

“在看风景。”

“这里有什么风景？”Jormungand踮起脚往外看，这里只有他们常玩的滑滑梯，还有Papa种的花。

【这位叔叔一定是在看Papa种的花。】

“那些花，很好看。”

“这是我Papa种的。”Jormungand抬头看Thor，他们的身高实在差距太大了，“那叔叔你慢慢看，我要回家了。”

“好。”

Thor看着课室里走出一个小男孩，拉着小女孩的手离开。

这大概是这家机构老板的孩子吧，挺可爱的。

小小的插曲Thor并没有放在心上，Fandral接到Ampol后，他们聚了餐，Thor送了些礼物给Sigern和Ampol。

在Fandral的介绍下，Thor租下来他隔壁的房子，刚好那里分公司不算远。

Ampol很喜欢Thor，大约是父亲母亲很严格，这位叫Thor的叔叔更好玩吧。

Thor有空时，会代替Sigern，Fandral去学校或者培训班接Ampol。

有趣的是，那天他见到的两个小孩子周末都会在尽头那间课室玩耍，那应该是他们父亲专门给他们留的地方。

次数一多，等待Ampol的过程中，Thor会和这两个可爱的小朋友玩上一会儿。

刚开始只有十分钟的时间，后来，Thor会提前来到培训机构，想和Jormungand，Magni多接触一下。

缘分这种东西真的很奇妙，他本不是喜欢小孩的一类人，偏生对这两个，就想接近他们，对他们好，看他们笑。

“哥哥，我觉得Thor叔叔就很好，他是最好的一个了。”Jormungand在Loki给他们讲完睡前故事，亲了晚安吻后十分钟，蹑手蹑脚走到Magni的小床前，用气音悄悄说话。

“我也这么觉得。”Magni从被子里出来，看了一眼Jor后盯着门把手，以防敌方忽然袭击。

“那我们该怎么办？”

“电视剧上的，不是要见面了才会在一起吗？”Magni把他早就想好的计划讲出来，Jor认真地听着。

“我们先约好Thor叔叔，让他抽空来我们家。叔叔答应后，我们就跟Papa说，我们的朋友要来家里吃饭。”

“可是，说谎是不好的。”

“这不是说谎，Thor叔叔不是我们的朋友吗？”

“那Papa不答应怎么办？”

“不会的，我们那么多朋友都来家里吃过饭，只要Papa不问，我们就不说Thor叔叔是大人，Papa一定会同意的。”

“好吧，听你的。”Jormungand揉了揉眼睛，道了句晚安，爬上了自己的床。

“哥哥！”她忽然想到了什么，猛地起了床，“万一Thor叔叔有那个怎么办？”

“问问他不就行了，要是他有，那我们就放弃他。”

这是他们两兄妹间的秘密，为Papa寻找合适的伴侣，为自己选个父亲。

Thor叔叔，是他们长长的名单中，最好的一个。

“是谁教你老公老婆这个词语的？有点早熟哦。”Thor笑着抓了把Jormungand的头发，他迟早会被她笑死的。

“是电视上讲的。”Jormungand挠了挠手心，鼓起来小脸，“你还没回答我的问题呢。”

“没有，我一个人。”

“那真是太好了。”Jormungand笑开了花，仿佛确定了Thor会成为他的另一位父亲似的，“Thor，明天是周六，你有空吗？可以来我家陪我玩吗？我家里有好多拼图和积木，还有Papa给我做的风铃。”

“周六吗？可能没有空。”

可能没有空这个词令Jormungand蔫了表情，Thor被她瞬间变化的表情逗笑了，小孩子果然比那些烦人的股东要真实千百倍，开心就笑，被打击就蔫了。

“你要回家征得你Papa的同意才能带朋友回家。”Thor捏了捏Jormungand鼓起的小脸，“你Papa同意了，叔叔就抽空去，好吗？这是我的电话，你可以在晚上十点钟之前打给我。”

Thor从钱包里抽出一张名片放在Jormungand手上，上面记着他的公用号码。

“我会给你电话的。”

晚上，洗完澡，吃完饭，啃着冰淇淋看电视时，Magni往Loki那边挤了挤，那双好似会说话的眼睛一眨不眨的看着Loki。

“说吧，什么事？”Loki闭着眼睛都能知道，这崽子又是有事相求。

“Papa，明天周六了，我能邀请朋友来家里玩吗？”

果然，又是这个。

Loki扶额，养孩子最麻烦的不是小时候那些事，是他们长大后总想把朋友带回家里玩，玩一整天。

他不喜欢太吵闹的环境，可是孩子一多，不吵是不可能的，他总不能为了清净总让他的孩子去别人家玩。

“可以，不过你们玩闹时产生的垃圾要收拾干净。”

“放心吧，Papa。我们很爱干净的，像你一样。”Magni起身在Loki脸上啵唧了一大口，这次他没有吃东西，Loki也没有推开他。

“多少个朋友？什么时候来？要不要在家里吃饭？”

“一个，午饭之前，要的。”

还好，只有一个，要是来个十个八个，房子都给拆咯。

次日，Thor根据Jormungand口述的地址来到了楼下，在保安处登记过后，开着车子进了小区。

按照Jormungand说的，他找到了五号楼，然而没有卡，连大门都进不了。

最后是Magni下来接他的。

“叔叔，我Papa去买菜了，家里只有我和Jor。”电梯里，Magni牵着Thor的手跟他说。

Thor忽然脑壳痛，出了电梯后他蹲下与Magni平视，很严肃的说，“Magni，下次你不能在家里没有大人的时候把其他人带回家，这是很危险的。如果我是坏人，现在你Papa不在家，我把你和Jor带走了，带去卖掉，你Papa是捉不到我的。”

“也不能独自下来接客人，这也不安全，明白吗？”

Magni没见过这么正经的Thor，一时间有点害怕，不是怕严肃的Thor，是怕万一真的被捉走了，就再也看不见Papa了。

“对不起，我会改正的。”Magni咽了口空气，垂下眸子，低了头。

“没关系，记得下次千万不要这样，你还太小了，我一只手都能把你提起来。”说着，Thor就一只手抱起了Magni，还转了个圈。

“我很快就会长大，到时候我也能一只手抱起小孩子，嘿嘿。”

他们进了家门，Jor给了Thor一个大大的拥抱后把珍藏了三天的巧克力味冰淇淋送给Thor。

现在是早上九点半，Thor没有迟到，这个时间是Magni定的。

只是今天Loki起晚了，才导致出门时间晚了，回来的时间自然就晚了。

差不多十点时，开门声响起，Thor从地上起来，整理了一下被Jor抓皱的衣服，整理了一下面部表情，准备给小朋友们的父亲一个好的初印象。

Magni和Jormungand跑了过去接过Loki手中的东西，笑嘻嘻地给Loki介绍他们的朋友。

吃惊的不仅是Loki。

孩子们的声音像来自另一个世界，他什么都听不到，也有一瞬间精神恍惚。

眼前这人说不上刻骨铭心，但，也是这辈子都无法忘记的。

Thor何止吃惊。

不敢相信，激动，欢喜，震惊，感觉像做梦一样。

“Loki？”

最后还是Alpha的声音唤回了神游状态的Omega。

“好久不见，我……你还记得我吗？”刚说完，Thor就想抽自己两巴掌。

怎么可能会不记得，他唯一一位Alpha就是他啊。

Loki低头看了看身边的孩子，倒吸一口凉气，Thor到底是怎么和他们勾搭上的？

“Magni带你妹妹回房间，不叫你别出来。”

“好吧。”

Magni把东西放下后带着Jormungand回屋去了，房间的门关上后，Loki几乎是用蛮力把Thor往阳台拉。

Thor想着两兄妹的长相和年纪，加上相处时他们说没有妈妈，只有一个爸爸，可以猜测，这是他的孩子。

于是他便这么问了。

“Jormungand和Magni是我们的孩子吗？”

“住口！”Loki关上了阳台的落地窗，他有种想把Thor碎尸万段的念头，“是我的孩子，我自己的孩子，关你什么事？”

“我不管你是怎么和我的孩子认识的，从今天过后，你不要再联系他们。”

“Loki，我们可以好好谈一谈吗？”

“没什么好谈的。”

Thor不想再错过这次机会了，七年了，他想了这个Omega七年。

找遍了整块大陆没有踪迹，如今垮了半个地球才遇见，怎么能再放弃？

他还在自己不知道的情况下生了孩子，独自一个人养了六年，他该有多辛苦啊。

就算是硬来，也要让Loki留在他身边。

“你确定没什么好谈的吗？”

“我是孩子们的Alpha父亲，是Odinson，有钱有势有地位。上了法院，你觉得孩子会被判给谁？”Thor从Loki的话语中就知道这两个孩子对他有多重要，用孩子威胁他，总没错的。

再者，要是不想要孩子，为什么要生下来，早早打掉不就好了。

“你疯了吗？”Loki再也忍不了，孩子是他的底线，谁都不能夺走，“你不能这么做！”

“为什么不可以？”Thor散发着信息素压迫Loki，Omega崩溃的情绪与Alpha信息素的压制很快使他红了眼眶。

他明白，要是Thor真的想要孩子，自己抢不过的。

“现在你想和我好好谈谈了吗？Laufeyson。”

就像孩子们计划的那样，Thor一直待到了下午才离开，他们玩得很开心，Loki一直在自己的房间没有出来。

Jormungand和Magni没觉得不对劲，毕竟Loki从来不会和他们的朋友一起玩。

是夜，Loki在他们熟睡后进了他们的房间，Jormungand卷着被子，把自己包成了木乃伊，Magni睡姿好一点，但就是喜欢蒙着头。

Magni真的很像Thor，除了标志性的蓝眼金发外，高挺的鼻子和眉眼的距离也很像。

他不甘做依附Alpha的Omega，所以之前一直没有Alpha。有了孩子后，想给孩子们一个完整的家，见过女性也见过男性，无论是生性偏温和Omega还是普通的Beta亦或者占有欲强的Alpha，除了Wally，谁都介意他被标记过的曾经。

说起Wally，这几个月相处下来发现，他们只适合做朋友。

摘除标记那天他还没发现孩子的存在，之后再去体检时才被告知。

留下还是打掉，他想了很久，他的人生计划里从来没有过孩子和Alpha，这个意外不算惊喜，也不算惊吓。

避免Thor会发现孩子的存在，他去了离他时差十几个小时的北方，开了家钢琴培训机构，空闲时间比较多，照顾孩子的同时也能赚钱。

如果Thor永远都不知道孩子们的存在就好了。

回到家的Thor也有些后悔用在谈判桌上的方法和Loki对峙。

靠威胁确实能保证Loki留在身边，却也注定他无法得到Loki的真心。

真心追求他？会成功吗？Loki会再次跑掉吧。

不如先结婚，然后再恋爱。既能保证Loki不会离开，日久生情或许真的有用。

Loki Laufeyson从来不是任人宰割的Omega，哪怕只有千分之一的几率，他也会努力得到，努力保护在意的人事物。

在Jormungand和Magni不知情的情况下，Loki和Thor打了五场官司，均已败诉告终。

Thor没有直接来把孩子们带走，他只想用这种方式告诉Loki，走司法程序没有用，更别说其他方法了。

令Loki妥协的，是Thor趁着他不在，哄着Jormungand和Magni去他家之后。

拉锯了一年多，Loki敌不过邪恶的资本家，终是成了Thor Odinson合法的Omega。

他的各项要求也得到了最大化的满足，Thor同意让孩子们在这里读完小学，也同意不碰他，同意搬进他家不是他搬过去，同意不见父母。

Thor提出的要求也不算过分，在孩子们面前假装恩爱，不碰他可以，但要在同一张床睡，不见父母也可以，但得让父母们知道结婚这件事情。

“Papa，Daddy，我考了全班第一，有什么奖励吗？”Magni拿着成绩单邀功，然而一旁的Jormungand兴致缺缺，一看就是考差了。

“Jor呢？考了第几？”Loki接过成绩单，看着上面的A+，很欣慰。

“年纪第一，Papa！”

“要冰淇淋还是糖果？”

“可以两个都要吗？”

“别贪心，Honey。”

Loki亲了一口Jormungand，揉了把Magni的脑袋瓜。

“我也要。”Thor把脸凑到Loki面前，笑得比Magni还要开心。

Loki不好在孩子们面前发作，只能凑上前去，没想到不要脸的Thor把头转了过来，亲上了他的嘴。

“羞羞~”Jormungand装模作样遮住了眼睛，Magni用成绩单遮住脸，拉着妹妹离开给他的两位父亲制造二人世界。

“你过分了。”Loki拉下了脸，用手背抹了把嘴。

“只是一个亲吻，谁叫你不肯亲我。”Thor厚着脸皮靠近Loki，又是捏肩又是捏腿的，但Loki不会消气。

Jormungand和Magni很开心，他们给Papa找到了伴侣，也给自己找到了父亲。

Thor也没闲着，自知Loki心房难入，也不着急，慢慢的从生活中的点点滴滴入手。

他没有刻意讨好Loki，只是用自己对待爱人的方式对待Loki罢了。

情人节或者纪念日时的礼物，生日时的烛光晚餐，恰到好处的惊喜。

早起给胃不好的他准备一杯热牛奶，换季时把他那些薄衣服收起来，趁他熟睡后偷得一个吻，冬天时给他暖好被窝。

比起最后一次见面时，他浑身的冷漠气息，每一个表情都不带感情，不带情绪。

现在的他柔和了许多，表情也生动了许多，约是孩子们的功劳。

感情这种东西真的很玄乎，因为一些交集而喜欢，却也能在长时间无任何联系交集的情况下转化为爱。

婚后一年，Loki同意了在彼此的热潮期III结合，他很珍惜能深入拥有Loki的每一瞬间。

即使Loki只把他当成人工型玩偶。

他和Fandral说，他拥有了打开Loki心房的钥匙，但这扇门是反锁的。

Odin和Frigga来见过两个孩子，亲子鉴定上的结果告诉他们，Thor不是继父。虽然不知道Thor是什么时候犯下的错误，但肯定不是能轻易解决的，否则怎么到现在孩子的另一位父亲都不肯见他们。

基因问题，他们的孩子从小就比同龄人高大半个头，到了发育期，十一岁的Jormungand比她还没开始发育的哥哥要高上一些。

时过境迁，转眼间他们已经在一起了三年，也同床共枕了三年。

换不得一句情话也认了，没料到得到的是一句，离婚吧。

他就像一块冰冻了千年的千尺寒冰，哪怕他人耗尽一辈子的热情也融不进他的内心。

绝不。

那我们法院见。

明知道即使上了法院，他也有的是办法令他败诉，结果他还是去了。

长达两年的拉锯，从孩子们小学毕业到初中入学，办理了移民，搬了家。

离婚没有像当初争夺抚养权那么平静，离人尽皆知就差一个喇叭。

孩子们也知道了，Thor不是他们的“假”父亲，是真的。

Loki Odinson在四十岁那天，重新变成了Loki Laufeyson。

“你们怎么认识的？”已经是小伙子的Magni拎着两瓶酒坐到了闷闷不乐的Thor身边。

“因为一场车祸。”Thor没精力管小孩子能不能喝酒，他那么大的时候同样去了Odin的酒窖，“我撞了他的车尾。”

“那你给他的第一印象肯定很糟糕。”

“是的，很糟糕。”Thor笑着吸了吸鼻子，打开那瓶酒，呼噜灌了两口。

“他要是知道我允许你喝酒，会怎么样？”Alpha成功褪去了青涩幼稚，成熟稳重现在是他的标签，可那又如何，他还是没能守住最爱的人。

“他不会骂我，甚至不会给我多余的表情，只会骂你。”Thor的声音有些哽咽，他还不想在儿子面前哭唧唧的，便转身背对Magni，“说真的，我倒希望他能和我吵架，哪怕是家暴我也不会还手。”

“他就算是恨我，恨我用你们威胁他结婚，我也会开心的。”

“只是啊，无爱无恨，比陌生人还要陌生。”

Magni目送Thor离开，他一时间不知该心疼Loki还是Thor。

Loki在上城区开了家茶庄，只接待懂茶爱茶的客人，遇上健谈的，他也会和客人聊上一个下午或者一整天。

不赚不赔，他只是想找点事情做，解解闷，反正他赚的钱足够他活到两百岁。

一切好像恢复到了一个人的时候，习惯了孩子们和他，忽然这样，也会产生孤寂。

无所谓，他本就适合一个人。

“我认识很多，像你一样爱茶的朋友，要是你愿意，我可以介绍你们认识。”

也不缺听到这样的话。

隔壁档口原是买文具的，后来不知怎的，改成花店了。

风向若对，时常还能闻到花香，通常这时，我会给自己泡上一壶花茶。

花香配花茶，多么般配美好。

八月份的天气向来很好，毫无预兆的，那天傍晚下了场大雨，雷声轰轰作响，我想起孩子们出生那天，也是这样的天气。

“急着回去？用我的伞吧。”

花店店主把他的伞给了我，那是一把灰色的直骨伞，我不打算要，他却直直塞到我手里，跑进雨幕离开了我的视线。

自那以后，我的茶庄门口总会多一束花，有时是玫瑰，有时是郁金香。

我本不爱花，却因门前的花，渐渐的分了些喜爱给它们。

店里的花茶多数都是我自己做的，制作过程并不难，需要点耐心罢了。

量多时，我也会给花店老板留上一些，算是感谢他送我美丽的鲜花。

我们的接触也就这样而已，一束花，一包茶。

他不甘于此，在送给我209束花之后，贪心地问我，能不能给我送一辈子的花。

一辈子？那有多长？岂能随随便便开口保证一辈子？

我并不知道，只是任由他在我的茶庄标记了我，我们很契合。

他说他爱我，他说，在没有我的日子里都只能听着那次偷偷录下来的录音借此思念我。

他说他想和我在一起，会吵吵闹闹，能哭能笑那种在一起。

我没问他，既然爱我，为什么到现在才说？

那次之后，我开始怀疑是不是我做错了，他真的是因为喜欢我，爱我才和我在一起，不是因为孩子，不是为了给孩子一个完整的家才这样做。

我和花店老板都没有捅破这层关系，只是来往更多了些，平日里时不时他标记我一下什么的。

我见了他的父母，他的父亲是典型的退休董事长，他的母亲是知性大方的女士。我们相处得很好，很融洽。

后来，过了很久，是Magni分化成Alpha那天，他问我，心里有没有他，如果有，又是从什么时候开始的？

直到Jor分化那天我才给了他答案。

有，不知道。

多敷衍的答案，可这的确是真的，我爱他，也是真的不知道从什么时候开始的。

反正肯定不是一见钟情，我的Alpha，给我的初印象很差，再次相见后的初印象也很差。

大约是日久生情吧。

之后有一次，他标记了我之后，我跟他说，我生性慢热又敏感多疑，或许我很早就爱上了你，只是我在怀疑自己而已。

他什么都没说，只用那深情的目光看着我，里面的爱意与幸福是那么真实，那一刻我问自己，错过的那么些年，有多后悔。

也是大雨磅礴的一天，我在茶庄，他在花店，莫名其妙的，他走过来问我是谁。

我说，我是Loki Odinson。

他笑了，那样灿烂的笑容，能融化一切寒冷。

我发誓，我会爱他一辈子。


End file.
